


Kisses

by liveanddiefortissimo (Ireth_Isilra)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Isilra/pseuds/liveanddiefortissimo
Summary: Five times Marvin kissed Whizzer.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i had this on my drafts for WAY TOO LONG. Anyways. Enjoy!

**One.**

Their first kiss is shared in the darkness of the back of a cab from the place where they dine to Whizzer's apartment. Traffic is horrendous, and they are stuck on it for at least ten minutes before they start sharing knowing looks from the opposite sides of the seat. The driver seems to be oblivious of their game of sitting each second closer together and lacing their fingers in the space in between (or maybe he just doesn't cares), but the thing is Whizzer is playing with his ring now, a smug grin on his lips and Marvin just wants to erase that expression from his face.

So he does.

His lips touch the other man's and he's not a poetic guy, but in that moment he swears he can see stars and feel birds trying to fly away from his ribcage. It's short and even chaste, just lips pressing together. A stolen moment in a public place where they shouldn't even---, but he has read all about stars exploding and colliding and this, **THIS** is how universes are born.

The ring still burns on his finger, the heavy weight of reality in the wake of their parting lips, but Whizzer smug grin is gone and he feels lightheaded.

* * *

 

**Two.**

Their first kiss as real couple is at the light of dawn. Red spills from the horizon and if he were inclined to believe on what people say, he could see the blood of his own broken family there, but he has business to attend and places to be, all before work, so he just runs to Whizzer's apartment, signed divorce papers on his hand, and covers him with kisses before he's even awake. The noises his lover makes under his weight pass from surprised to annoyed to pleased in little time but he stops himself from going any further in fear of forgetting his actual reason for the visit; creating some distance between them, he weaves the blessed papers on his face until his lover actually takes them from his hand.

"Guess who is a free man, now..." he smiles and it seems he can't stop smiling once he has started (let him think of the crying ex wife and the confused child some other time, this moment is his), suddenly kissing him again.

Later that day, he calls in sick and enjoys his first day as a divorced man in the arms of a gorgeous, gorgeous photographer.

* * *

 

**Three.**

They shouldn't.

Trina is in the kitchen, Jason in his dorm, and they were supposed to just be leaving. But when Whizzer presses his body against his, it's like the world around him disappears and all he can think of is the way their lips are sealed together. There, in the den of what used to be his home he forgets every single lesson about decorum and privacy and self restraint his mother ever taught him and kisses him with the same desperation a dying man would welcome a glass of water in the desert. His hands instinctively search something to hold on to because he feels like he's drowning in the best way possible, but needs an anchor to steady his trembling legs. One of his hands go straight into his hair, pulling just hard enough to give him the opportunity of deepen the kiss while his other hand hides itself on the back pocket of his pants, their hips clashing when he gropes his ass over the fabric.

And that's how Trina finds them... The rest is history.

* * *

 

**Four.**

Two years. No words, no communication, not a single glance at the other in two years and yet, they fell into each other the moment the baseball game was done. Phone numbers were exchanged, along with smiles and light banter he never thought possible before. He didn't called that day. He didn't want to rush things this time, no matter how the lesbians teased him in the way back. Letting things move to their own pace had been one of the most important lessons he had learn from their whole affair, and he was one hundred percent set on not making the same mistakes he once did.

Two days in, though, he could resist the temptation no more and if Whizzer picked up the phone way too fast, he didn't comment on it. They set a day ( _"not on friday, Jason's here for the weekends"_ ), an hour ( _"I leave work around 6, I could pass for you at 7:15"_ ) and a place ( _"it's fancy, you're gonna love it"_ ) and their first date was set. He dressed well, took time in preparing himself for the event and prayed to God he didn't look like a boy going to prom.

One hour into their date, two glasses of expensive wine and appetizer later, he finds himself in the men's bathroom making out with the only man who can drive him crazy this fast. His head hits the mirror behind him, he's almost sitting over the sink when he finally breaks the kiss.

"Wait. Wait! I told you I wanted to take this slowly. I don't want us to rush things up" this close to his face, he notices Whizzer's surprise followed by annoyance and even a desire to leave, but before they can actually untangle from the position they're in, he speaks again "But maybe we can start to take things slowly from tomorrow morning?"

And the smile that forms in his ex ex-lover could outshine a thousand suns.

* * *

 

**Five.**

It's Jason's Bar Mitzvah. Everyone is there. Everyone that really matters.

He can see Whizzer is tired, he's struggling with even holding a glass of champagne , but he's there to help, to support him, in every step of the way, because that's what loves means and if he can teach his son something that day is this: love is indeed, the most beautiful thing in the world... And it's worth it. The pain, the fear, the fights, everything.

It's worth it.

He caresses his lover face's once again while the others fix the room, and in a moment of craziness, he kisses him in the mouth. Health issues be damn. Charlotte made it abundantly clear he was probably infected already. Still, he hears an audible gasp when their lips meet. He's not afraid anymore and when he opens his eyes again, he sees not only Whizzer is smiling, but Jason as well.

And he knows, in that moment, even if he has to die for loving him, he'd do it a thousand times over.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @liveanddiefortissimo on tumblr, guys! i'll see you around.


End file.
